


Universe Overviews

by Pills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Universe overview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: I guess I'll post this regardless so people can get a better idea of this whole universe I haphazardly created.





	1. Claimed Universe Overview

HIERARCHY

Alpha

Male only.  Highest ranking.  Highly insatiable, constantly in heat and triggered by Sigmas and Omegas.  Can claim anything below (Beta, Sigma, Omega), although highly attracted to Omegas and will seek out the very rare Sigmas whenever possible.

Average age of awakening: 18

Scent: Hyacinths

Characters: Sebastian Balthazar (AKA Salt), Legio & Virus (brothers), Lestrus Langley (Husband to Findrey)

 

Beta

Male and female.  Median ranking.  Can both claim and be claimed.  More controlled.  Uncommon.  Attracted to other Betas and Omegas.

Average age of awakening: 19

Scent: Roses

Characters: Clay Shinigake, Rin & Ren (Twins)

 

Sigma

Female only.  Lowest ranking, equal to Omegas.  Highly insatiable during heat cycle.  Very rare, as they are the only ranking that can be claimed and bred by male Alphas and female Betas.  Highly sought after by male Alphas, who have a very strong and acute sense of their smell.  Not as sought after by female Betas, who are less acute on their scent due to a highly diminished desire for them.

Average age of awakening: 19

Scent off-heat: Citrus

Scent during heat: Orange blossoms

Characters: Nyxara Sesuji (AKA Nyx)

 

 

Omega

Males only.  Lowest ranking, equal to Sigmas, except can only be claimed and bred by male Alphas.  Highly insatiable during heat cycle.  Very common.

Average age of awakening: 19

Scent off-heat: Poppies

Scent during heat: Lemons

Characters: Findrey Langley (Husband to Lestrus)

 

HEAT CYCLE OVERVIEW:

For Omegas and Sigmas, heat cycles typically begin on the 30th and 31st of every month, but can sometimes start earlier or later, similar to a woman’s period.  During this phase, the muscles and strength of the body are weakened, a sign from nature as to their submissive nature and urge to have intercourse.  This is why Nyx will often have Clay mind the shop itself while she goes upstairs to work on art (mostly painting and wheel work), to avoid having to fight the more powerful Alphas and Betas.  When not in heat, she can usually handle them.

 

CHARACTERS

Nyxara Sesuji (Nyx)

Long, black hair with oil slick bangs (commonly up in a ponytail during work and deliveries), slightly tanned skinned, piercings on ears (IB on RE, 3 rings on both ears, tragus chain on LE), hips, nose, clavicle, lip chain to right earlobe.  Thin, but lean muscles.  Short (5’ 2”).  Dusty purple eyes.  Several tattoos (a giant rat with angel wings ascending skywards on her back, an underbust tattoo of a chandelier reaching down to her belly button, scripture on her left thigh, small winged mice on the back of her right leg).

Clothing: Oversized black and dark grey striped slouchy V-neck sweater, black shorts with fishnet stockings, knee high sneakers.  When not working or on deliveries, wears a black slouchy beanie with a giant mouse pin on the left side.  She also has silver cuffs that double as claw gauntlets when activated (pushing on the underside).

Sigma, 22

Determined to stay a virgin and unclaimed until decided.  As being highly sought after, often has to fight off Alphas, which she does easily, while also attempting to control her scent during heat through the use of sedatives.

Job: Artist and owner of the personal art studio/art supply delivery service called Diabolic Mouse.

Hobbies and interests: Video games, sweets, pasta, rodents, thunder/lightning storms.  Has a pet black-hooded Fancy rat named Jospher.7777

Dislikes: Vulnerability, exposure, spicy foods, driving, public transport, people she hasn’t known for a long time.

Connection to Nyx: Is Nyx.

 

Sebastian Balthazar (Salt)

Short dusty blonde hair, ivory skin, piercings on the ears (IB on LE, 4 rings on each ear), face (snakebites, double bridge, septum, tongue), genitals.  Muscular.  Tall (6’ 2”).  Deep red eyes.  Tattoo on his back of a Japanese dragon, as well as a tiny bunny head on his right wrist.

Clothing: Black short-sleeved V-neck, white ripped denim skinny jeans, white and black creepers, fingerless leather gloves, a few rubber bracelets on the left wrist, a short black loose tie.

Alpha, 24

Targets (and also stalks) Nyx

Job: Hacker

Hobbies and interests: Fruit, sweets, gaming, Nyx, goth girls, rabbits.

Dislikes: Crafts, ineptitude, idiocy.

Connection to Nyx: Stalker and future lover.

 

Clay Shinigake

Short red hair spiked up in the back, tanned skin, black square glasses, no body modifications.  Lean.  Average height (5’ 7”).  Hazel eyes.  Small music note tattoo behind left ear and a treble clef on his right wrist.

Clothing: Long dark green trench/lab coat, black boots, white button-up, dark grey baggy pants tucked into boots.  Often has his hands in his pockets.  Black band on right wrist.

Beta, 25

Nyx’s best friend since childhood, not attracted to each other.  Also acts as a sort of big brother role in her life.

Job: Motorcycle mechanic and part-time shop tender at Diabolic Mouse during Nyx’s heat cycle (to help her avoid unwanted attention from Alphas as much as possible during this vulnerable phase).

Hobbies and interests: Jogging, romantic dates, making people laugh, prefers savory meals over sweets (i.e. steak, chowder), music.

Dislikes: Forcing others, disappointment, crying, spicy foods.

Connection to Nyx: Childhood friend, acts as a big brother.

 

Virus

Short spiked silver hair, white square glasses, ivory skin, dark grey eyes, piercings opposite Legio.

Clothing: Ripped red plaid flannel, severely distressed black suspender skinny jeans, spiked combat boots.  Lean.  Tallish (5’ 10”).  Older than Legio by 3 years.

Joint leader (with his brother) of a street fight team named Black Blood.

Older than Legio by 3 years.

Hobbies and interests: Enjoys stalking Nyx with Legio.  Sadism and bondage.

Dislikes: Personal weakness, fragility, sweets, masochism.

Alpha, 27

Connection to Nyx: Known each other since teen years.

 

Legio

Short spiked black hair, ivory skin, dark green eyes, piercings opposite Virus.  Younger than Virus by 3 years.

Clothing: Ripped purple plaid flannel shirt, black bondage pants, white spiked creepers.  Muscular.  Tall (6’ 1”).

Job: Joint leader (with his brother) of a street fight team named Black Blood.

Hobbies and interests: Stalking Nyx with Virus.  Sadism and bondage.

Dislikes: Personal weakness, fragility, spicy foods, masochism.

Alpha, 24

Connection to Nyx: Known each other since teen years.

 

LEGIO & VIRUS PIERCINGS:

Virus: 2 rings on right eyebrow, industrial barbell on left ear, 4 rings on left ear, septum piercing, tragus piercing in right ear.

Legio: 2 rings on left eyebrow, IB on right ear, 4 rings on right ear, septum piercing, tragus piercing in left ear.

 

Rin Serazu

Twin to Ren.  Long blue hair, ivory skin, light green eyes.  No body mods.  Thin.  Short (5’ 4”).

Clothing: white off-the-shoulder top with black shorts and suspenders, black and white striped stockings, black boots. 

Hobbies and interests: Spicy foods, insects, knitting.  Protective of her twin.

Dislikes: Sweets, getting dirty, sports.

Job: Florist for Shinju.

Beta, 20

Connection to Nyx: Loyal shop customers-turned-friends

 

Ren Serazu

Twin to Rin.  Short blue hair, ivory skin, light green eyes.  No body mods.  Thin.  Average height (5’ 6”).

Clothing: black short sleeved shirt with white pants and suspenders, white boots. 

Hobbies and interests: Spicy foods, reptiles, taxidermy and preservation.  Protective of his twin.

Dislikes: Salty foods, bullying, teasing.

Job: Florist for Shinju.

Beta, 20

Connection to Nyx: Loyal shop customers-turned-friends

 

Findrey Langley

Husband to Lestrus.  Short blonde hair, freckles on face (especially nose and cheeks), teal eyes, ivory skin. 

Clothing: Baby blue and white striped long-sleeve shirt, light blue denim skinny jeans, red and white checkered slip-ons.  No body mods.  Thin.  Short (5’ 4”).

Job: Librarian

Hobbies and interests: Reading, books (mostly superhero stories), organizing, Lestrus.

Dislikes: Cleaning the bathroom, wearing aprons, spicy foods.

Omega, 22

Connection to Nyx: Neighbor

 

Lestrus Langley

Husband to Findrey.  Short black hair, goatee, smoky blue-grey eyes, tanned skin. Muscular.  Tall (5’ 11”).

Clothing: Black suit, white undershirt, pink tie, black shoes.  Tattoo of a swallow on left side of neck (usually hidden by suit). 

Job: CEO of Doleian, Inc. (a programming company)

Hobbies and interests: Running his company, cooking, gardening, Findrey.

Dislikes: Weakness, bad deals, falling-out, people hurting Findrey.

Alpha, 25

Connection to Nyx: Neighbor.

 

Shinju Abarlette

Long black hair, usually kept in a ponytail or bun, pencil thin facial hair, deep blue eyes, tanned skin.  Muscular.  Tall (6’ 2”).  No body mods.

Clothing: black short-sleeved shirt, plain black pants, black boots.  Usually wears a plain, dark green apron when working. 

Job: Owner of Abart and Floral (florist shop) and boss of Rin & Ren.  
Hobbies and interests: Flowers, gardening, small fluffy creatures (enjoys petting Jospher), any food of any kind.

Dislikes: Fighting, crying women, shame, cat tongues.

Beta, 27.  Unmarried.

Connection to Nyx: Rin & Ren’s boss, therefore when she visits, ultimately comes into contact with Shinju.  Occasionally she’ll buy a single carnation or rose as a thank you for particular customers of her own shop.  He enjoys petting Jospher.  Often Salt will visit the shop just to examine the possible gifts for Nyx (usually black roses or black carnations).

 

ENVIRONMENT

Large archipelago (similar to Japan), this crew lives on one of the smaller islands named “Ame no shima” (island of rain).  The other islands include “Taiyou no shima” (island of sun), “Kaze no shima” (island of wind), “Mori no shima” (island of forests), “Taki no shima” (island of waterfalls), “Saigai no shima” (island of disaster), “Shi no shima” (island of death), “Tenshi no shima” (island of angels), “Shisha no shima” (island of the Reaper), “Chuushin no shima” (island of the center [mainland]).  Each island is easily accessible to each other, but some are forbidden to enter (Shi no shima, Shisha no shima, Tenshi no shima), although thrillseekers still attempt to in an effort to record the many myths and legends that supposedly dwell and roam on those islands.  Saigai no shima is often just avoided due to much misfortune to befall on those who step foot on the cursed zone, believed to be cursed by the Reaper himself when Chuushin no shima had broken apart to form the archipelago.  Many myths and legends surround the forbidden islands, as well as superstitions and metaphors (i.e. “Cursed by Fukou no karitori-sha [Cursed by the Reaper of Misfortune]).  Most believe demons and monsters to inhabit those lands.  Note: Tenshi no shima is forbidden as it is seen as a sacred placed, full of temples and shrines dedicated to the gods and deities of the past, and supposedly this is where they lived and died, and then reborn.

 

AME NO SHIMA

The main island where this story is based (although others will be visited). (there’s 5 districts: Western, Eastern, Southeastern, Southern, and Northern)

Nyx lives in a small studio apartment in the Eastern district of Ame no shima.  Nyx lives alone on Bluuzon St. in a rather normal part of the island.  There’s small shops and places to get household items and food, as well as a shopping district close by in the Northern district (called Agar Rd.).

 

Salt lives alone in the Southeastern district on Azalone St. in a lofty condo settled in an expensive part of the district.  He doesn’t have much contact with his neighbors or friends at all.

 

Clay lives alone in a small one-bedroom apartment in a decent area of the Eastern district, close to his motorcycle garage on Zygazar Ave.

 

Rin & Ren live with each other in a three-bedroom 2 bath house given to them by their parents in the Southern district on Lostridden Dr.

 

No one knows where Virus and Legio live.

 

Findrey and Lestrus live together in a three-bedroom 2 bath house in a decent part of the Northern district on Lux Ave.

 

It often (obviously) rains on Ame no shima, and due to this, flooding is practically nonexistent due to the commonplace weather and preparation of decades past. 

 

Diabolic Mouse is a 2-story building.  It has a basement for storage, the first floor is the main floor and shop, and the second floor is the main art studio, as Nyx had to move it out of her small apartment for more room.  To afford this, she expanded to delivery of art supplies and delivery of her artwork.  She usually delivers the items herself as a personal thanks to the small community’s support of her work, for which she has quite a reputation, both for being quite attractive and for her skill in her craft.  She will often take requests for artwork, as long as it’s within her personal bounds (i.e. no nudes of herself, which she is often requested).

Streetfighting is common on Ame no shima, and thus teams have been formed to command territory, similar to gangs.  Legio and Virus are leaders of one very powerful and famous team, Black Blood.  To symbolize yourself as a Black Blood member, a black drop is often requested to be either tattooed or pinned somewhere on your body.  As Legio and Virus are the leaders, their appearance is quite standoutish, and thus, trademarkedly known.  Virus is made for running, and Legio is made for beating the shit out of people.


	2. Terms of Lust Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the universe overview for my original work Terms of Lust. It's to help understand the visuals of the story.  
> All of these are real demons, except Ada.

Ada Cinsque (sihn-sk) – Queen of the Underworld

                Human name: Alice Fayrewell

Appearance [Body mods remain in both forms]:

Piercings: Nipple bars, lip chain to LE, IB in RE, 3 rings in each ear, hip, clavicle, belly button

Tattoos: chandelier tattoo under bust, lightning storm mural on back, thorns wrapped around entire left leg.

                Demon:

                    Gray skin, large breasts clad in metal bandeau bra, tattered black hotpants with hanging suspenders, fishnet stockings, black spiked knee-high combat boots.

                    Long black hair w/ iridescent bangs, tall, backwards curling horns that extend upwards (similar to a ram), large clawed black wings, black spear-headed tail, vibrant purple eyes (slit pupil).  Average height (5’ 4”).

                Human:

                    Ivory skin, slouchy black shirt, black nerdy glasses, black skinny jeans, black and white striped leg warmers (cuffed), knee high sneakers.   Same hair as demon form, but wears a slouchy black beanie.  Gray eyes.  Short (5’ 2”).  
  


Abigor Orobon – King of Lust (incubi and succubi)

                Human name: Hugo Clemns

Appearance [Body mods remain in both forms]:  
Piercings: snakebites, entire bridge, 2 rings in left eyebrow, anti-eyebrow under RE, gauges in both ears, 4 rings in each ear, IB in LE, genitals

Tattoos: thorns around neck, ribcage tattoo on chest, spine tattoo on spine, skeletal hand tattoo on hands, spider emerging from skin on back of left shin

                Demon:

                       Dark gray skin, muscular, shirtless with ripped black pants, black heavily armor combat boots.  Short black disheveled hair.  Dark blood-red heart-headed tail, large maroon wings with black skin, backwards extending horns.  Dark red eyes.  Tall (6’ 4”).

                Human:

                        Ivory skin, B&W striped long sleeve shirt, white skinny jeans, folded down red plaid (inside) black (outside) combat boots.  Deep blue eyes.  Tall (6’ 2”).  Same hair as demon.

 

Sallos Lohnd – Ada’s arranged suitor

                Human name: Bartholomew Quinn

Appearance [Body mods remain in both forms]:

Piercings: anti-eyebrows under both eyes, snakebites, septum

Tattoos: Teardrop under right eye, tribal on right arm, wolf sleeve on left arm

                Demon:

                         Deep red skin, muscular body, ripped black long sleeve shirt, black bondage pants, white boots.  Deep, dark green eyes. Black half-shaved short hair.  Tall, wide, black clawed wings, black spade-headed tail.  Tall (6’ 9”).

                Human:

                         Fair skin, muscular, studded leather jacket, belted black skinny jeans, high black sneakers.  Seafoam green eyes.  Same hair as demon.  Tall (6’ 2”).

Cerberus – Ada’s rat [transforms into the three-headed dog w/ serpent body when in Hell | Rat form in human world]

Asmodeus – King of Wrath

                Appearance:

                           Deep blood-red skin, spiked maroon hair, blood-red wings, diamond-headed tail, piercing yellow eyes. Tall (6’ 0”).

Rahovart – King of Greed

                Appearance:

                           Dark forest-green skin, long black hair, ram-like short horns, black wings with skin-colored skin, club-headed tail, fiery red eyes.  Tall (5’ 11”).

Furfur – King of Envy

                Appearance:

                           Hunter green skin, shaved head, curled horns, skin-colored wings with claws, spade-headed tail, sky blue eyes.  Tall (6’ 0”).

Ribesal – King of Glutton

                Appearance:

                           Dark gray skin, round, long white beard, short white hair, white curved horns, diamond-headed tail, white wings, white eyes.  Average height (5’ 9”).

Vassago – King of Pride

                Appearance:

                           Dark purple skin, white hair just above shoulders, disheveled/messy, short, curved horns, black wings, spade-headed tail, black eyes.  Avg. height (5’ 10”).

Foras – King of Sloth

                Appearance:

                           Onyx skin, half-shaved long silver hair, white wings, heart-headed tail, short downwards-curling horns, red eyes.

Deumus – Ada’s sister

Piercings: anti-eyebrow under left eye, ring on left eyebrow, IB in both ears, cheek/dimple piercings

Tattoos: nautical star behind LE, destroyed human heart over left breast

                Appearance:

                           Dark gray skin, protruding canines, pixie-cut black hair, flat-chested, black corset-vest, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, tall swirling horns, heart-headed tail, deep red eyes (slit pupil).  Short (5’ 3”).

Ipos – Ada’s brother  
Piercings: tongue

Tattoos: small heart on back of neck, rose on right pectoral with thorny stem wrapping around ribcage

          Dark gray skin, snaggletooth on left side, half-shaved short white hair, white long sleeve sweater, black circle lenses, muscular, black wings, club-headed tail, upwards-curving beveled horns, light gray eyes (slit pupil).  Short (5’ 7”).

 

DEMONS

Asmodeus – Demon of Wrath [Story: King of Wrath]

Rahovart – Little is known about him.  Sometimes considered Satan’s companion.  [Story: King of Greed]

Furfur – Count of Hell (body and head of a stag w/ fiery tail.  Speaks only lies unless enclosed in a triangle.  Raucous voice.  Sustains marriage, cause t-storms, speaks on abstract things) [Story: King of Envy]

Ribesal – Excites tempers and clouds mountains [Story: King of Gluttony]

Vassago – fortune teller of Hell (essentially) [Story: King of Pride]

Foras – Mighty President of Hell [Story: King of Sloth]

Abraxas – Supreme Unknown [Story: Oracle of Hell, Seer to Ada]

Astaroth – Treasurer of Hell [Story: Same]

Belial – Leader of the Sons of Darkness/Chief of all the devils [Story: Commander of all the imps]

Camio – High president of Hell (also very intelligent/body of crow w/ tapering sword) [Story: Ada’s lower president {similar to a governor}]

Deumus – Goddess of Calicut in Malibar [Story: Ada’s sister]

Haures – Grand General of Hell (Leopard) [Story: General of Hell]

Ipos – Prince and Count of Hell [Story: Ada’s brother]

Marchosias – Great Marquis of Hell (she-wolf w/ griffin wings, serpent tail, spits flames) [Story: Ada’s deceased mother]

 Melchom – Paymaster of civil servants in Hell [Story: same]

Orobas – High prince of Hell [Story: Ada’s deceased father]

Ronove – Marquis and count of Hell (form: monster and teaches languages) [Story: Ada’s teacher and overseer]

Sallos – grand-count of Hell and sweet of character [Story: Ada’s arranged suitor]

Volac – High-pres of Hell (child w/ angel wings sitting atop a two-headed dragon, tells where to find serpents and of the position of planets) [Story: Ada’s navigator]

Xaphan – One of the fallen angels who rebelled with Satan (demon with inventive spirit) [Story: Ada’s inventor]

Zepar – Great Duke (causes women to fall in love with men) [Story: Hell’s bard/bartender]


	3. Trial Marriage Universe Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Marriage's universe overview.

Alice Yoksvni

Daughter of gaming company, YolkGames, CEO Mary Yoksvni

Departments: Head developer of Blood/Gore & BL

Appearance: Short black hair, nerdy black glasses, hazel eyes, oversized red and black slouchy sweater, black shorts with fishnet stockings, Demonia boots.

Piercings: Nose ring, spider bites under right side, anti-eyebrows under both eyes, cheek piercings.

Age: 23

“You touch me, I castrate that ‘well-endowed’ penis right off you.”

 

Gravity Albert

Head developer of the War department, often works in collab with Alice.  Extremely intelligent.  Proposes to marry Alice in exchange for staying at the company, as he hasn’t written down the code for the games he’s developed.  Mary agrees, but counter-proposes a month-long move-in “trial marriage” before granting her blessing.

Originally from Germany.

Appearance: short, dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, untucked messy white dress shirt, loose black tie, black skinny jeans, checkered slip-ons.

Piercings: 2 rings in left eyebrow, entire bridge, snakebites, tongue, genitals

Age: 24

“She needs a strong, intelligent, well-endowed husband.”

 

Mary Yoksvni

CEO of YolkGaming, developer of various games that are massively popular.

Originally from Russia.

Appearance: Short blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, hazel eyes, typical black business suit.

Age: 43

“He won’t last a week.”

 

Mark Alkinson

Alice’s best friend since childhood and often serves as a big brother-type figure.  Lead developer under Alice in the same departments.  He has a fetish for Japanese girls.

Appearance: Short red hair, black long sleeve shirt, black sweatpants, woolly black slippers, black square glasses, green eyes.

Piercings: No body mods.

Age: 27

“He’s definitely gonna try to take your v-card, Alice.”

 

Bailey Wilkshire

Alice’s younger half-sister who is abroad in Japan for research purposes.

Appearance: Long brown hair, blue eyes, unusual attire.

Age: 21

“Sis, he is kinda cute.  Give him a chance.”

 

YolkGames is based in New York.


End file.
